<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of You by sacklerscumrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173467">All of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag'>sacklerscumrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff, mentions of mental health</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flip comforts reader (MIND THE TAGS)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Flip walked through the front door after a long day at the station. The house was dark, the TV lighting up just enough for him to see your bedroom door slightly open. Entering the room, he saw you laying there, curled up on your side, your hair messily laying on the pillow, you were wearing one of his flannels with a thick blanket draped over you. He walked over and crouched down in front of you, gently tucking your hair behind your ear.<br/>
    
     “Hey baby girl” his voice soft and raspy, filled with worry. Noticing the look on his face, you felt a knot form in your throat, tears threatening to spill out. Flip quickly motioned for you scoot over, lying beside you as he wrapped you up in his arms.<br/>
      
      He held you there for what seemed like forever. Letting you spill your tears into his chest while placing soft kisses on your forehead in between whispers of sweet nothings. Snuggling your face into the crook of his neck, your tears finally stopped, giving you a moment to gather yourself. You couldn’t believe you let yourself fall apart like this in front of him. You had just started dating Flip a couple months ago and didn’t want to burden him with everything your mind put you through.<br/>
      
      “I’m sorry” your voice broke as you spoke, still sniffling into his shirt.<br/>
“Now what on earth are you sorry about?” he moved to look at you, wiping the tears still falling from your eyes.<br/>
      “I didn’t mean to get…like this. It’s not fair to you, you working late nights and all. My anxiety, my depression. You shouldn't have to deal with it. With me. With any of it" Flip brought you in for a soft kiss. His hand cupped your face, thumb wiping away any dried-up tears left behind. The kiss making you feel like everything was going to be okay, it felt like home. Flip wasn’t a man of many words, but he always had a way of saying all the right things, without actually saying anything at all. He swiftly moved you on your back to hover over you. His nose grazed yours while looking tenderly into your eyes.<br/>
      “Now you listen here, and you listen good. Baby I love you. All of you. The good, now I’m not gonna say the bad because I don’t think there’s any of that in you” he smirked “I want to know what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours all the time no matter what it is. But you have to talk to me. Okay? And I don’t know about you but I’m in it for the long haul, I need you to know that nothings gonna change that.” Your tears blurred your vision as you let out a quiet sob. Tilting your head towards him and you pulled him flush against you, so his complete body weight was crushing you in the best way, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, hard.<br/>
     
      “I love you” you said smiling into the kiss.<br/>
     
      “I love you more baby. So much more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>